Ordinary
by WhiteTrashPixie6
Summary: He never thought he would loose it all, become just another face in the crowd. He had it all, any thing and every thing he could want. Will he risk loosing it all, and giving up his family name for an American witch?
1. ProLogue

-Prologue-  
  
I had never expected things to change so suddenly. It had never crossed my mind, that in any given moment, certain things, no matter how small, or insignificant they are, can change your life forever. I never imagined, that I, Draco Malfoy, would be reduced to living the life of an out caste, a run away. The life I once led, was now whipped out, I was no longer Draco Malfoy, only son to uphold the Malfoy name. I was now, just another face in the crowd, and ordinary...  



	2. Chapter 1

-Draco Prov-  
  
You would think as time passed by, you would get use to doing the things that you had to do. The things that were required. I, how ever, could never get use to coming to this school. Year after year, the same faces of the people that I look down on. They would never be my equals, so for me to be here, with them was just a slap in the face. So now I sit here, at the Slytherin table, surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to be the only two people I could never tire of. They were by my side, no matter what. Even after we graduate, we will still be together, serving the dark lord as he rises up. We will over power every one, and defeat those that stand in our way. I glanced over at the table, eyeing Potter and his idiot friends. The boy who lived shall be the boy who dies in the end.  
  
I let my eye wonder up to the teachers' table. Dumbledore was caught in my gaze. He was a disgrace, he was a powerful wizard, and he chose to use his powers for good. Do they not realize that the dark lord is gathering more and more followers? Even now, as we all sit here, eating, there are tens of thousands of men, women and teenagers, training, and converting.  
  
I again let my eyes wonder, Snape's chair was empty, and it sparked some curiosity. He was a traitor, and we all knew it. He was under protection from Dumbledore, and to kill him would be a mistake. He was important to us; he held information on up coming attacks and plans.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts, when the doors to the great hall were pushed open. The hard polished wood slammed into the stone. It was Snape; he strode up the isle, his capes flowing behind him. He always walked in the same strong stance. Like he was trying to scare some one. I watched him, talking to Dumbledore, there mouths moving in a frequent pattern. I wanted to know what was going on, but I had a feeling I wouldn't know.  
  
Once they were done talking, Snape walked back out. He was gone for a few minutes, only to reappear with a girl standing behind me. He walked her up to Dumbledore, where they talked. I looked over her. She had long, wavy black hair. It fell down to her waist, which was slightly curved in. She wore a black shirt and slightly baggy pants. I scrunched up my nose. My eyes blinked as she was walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat down, across from Crabbe, and looked at Snape.  
  
"This is the table you will sit at. You belong to the Slytherin house, and Mr. Malfoy will direct you around." He glanced at me, speaking in his mundane voice, "If that is not to much trouble for him." He cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"No professor, not at all." I said in mock respect. He was nothing to me, so why should I act like it. All the respect I had held for him was gone, out the window, as soon as I found out what a conspirator he was.  
  
He turned and strode back to the teachers table, where he took his seat. Filling his plate up slowly with food. My attention adverted to this girl that I had to guide around. She was pale, much like my self. Her eyes were green, and heavily panted with red and black. Her eyes seemed to skim over every one at the table; her eyes finally rest on me. I watched her look me over, I was very aware of how females looked at me. My blond, silver hair fell slightly into my face, and I smirked deeply.  
  
"So, Malfoy, what kind of name was that?" My eyes narrowed, her accent was laced with American.  
  
"It is my last name, and you should learn to respect it." I snapped at her. Americans had no respect for any one or any thing. They were careless and clumsy. The idea of spending time with her revolted me. She then, cocked her eyebrow, much like Snape had done.  
  
"Okay then what is your first name, or shall I call you Malfoy. Oh how about Mr. Malfoy." I blinked at her, not believe that she was mocking me. I shook my head.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve. Don't ever disgrace the Malfoy name, ever! I belong to the richest wizarding family IN LONDON!" I said raising my voice slightly. I watched as she nodded her head, her eyes looking over me.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, I pity your parents for having such an anal kid. Shit if I belonged to the ' richest wizarding family in London' I sure as hell wouldn't be so uptight about every thing.  
  
I heard Crabbe laugh. I turned and shot daggers at him, he immediately shut up.

"I have had enough. Crabbe. Goyle lets go." I stood up abruptly, knocking over my empty goblet. I received several stairs from people at the table. I turned and stormed off, out of the Great Hall...  
  
"The fuckin nerve of her!" I said pacing the corridor. "I am not anal! Am I anal?" I said directing the question to Crabbe.  
  
"Um, well." My eyes widened.  
  
"Shut up!" I barked at him. I knew I wasn't up tight. I had pride, something these people wouldn't know about. If having pride was a crime, then I was guilty. I breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. I was trying to calm my fiery nerves. I had no tolerance for people that didn't show proper respect to people that were obviously superior to them.  
  
"Draco, maybe you should just chill out, and lighten up. She isn't all that bad looking, even if she is mouthy. We can break that." I felt a playful nudge into my arm. I let a smirk fall across my lips.  
  
"I suppose your right. Lets go..."  



	3. Chapter 2

-Jaded Prov-  
  
I looked around the tables, every one stared at me when Malfoy stormed off. I guess some one pissed in his tea this morning. I smiled a little at the thought. I slouched forward against the table. I glanced around at all the kids, they all were so happy to be here, amongst people they knew, and probably grew up with. I wish I still had that.  
  
I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw a flash of silver blond. So he's back. I laughed inwardly. I watched as he took a seat, trading placed with his friend. He was now sitting across from me; his blue eyes were watching me.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I said, no long able to shake off his look.  
  
"No, is there one with you?" I glanced at him, my eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Yeah, you're looking at me." I snapped at him, throwing his attitude from earlier back at him.  
  
"I can't. Look. At you." I blinked a few times. He was being suggestive. I again looked up and down the table.  
  
"Not if you know what's good for you." I put my elbows on the table, and flashed my eyebrows.  
  
"Really, and what is that suppose to mean." I smiled, the corner of my lip lifting up.  
  
"Try something with me, I dare you." I leaned back as his eyes widened. I had made my point.  
  
"I like a challenge." I laughed, a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh believe me, Mr. I'm so rich, and popular, I am way. WAY. Out of your league." I watched as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Like I would degrade myself to sleeping with you, an American. I bet you're not even a full blooded witch!" I had had enough of his insults. It was bad enough I was here, but I didn't need it to be rubbed in. I was an American witch, and I was full blooded.  
  
I grabbed my goblet and tossed the content on him.  
  
"How dare you question my back ground. I am a FULL blooded witch, and at least us AMERICANS aren't sniveling little anal retentive proper goody goodies like YOU!" I stood up, slammed my cup down and took off...  



	4. Chapter 3

-Draco Prov-  
  
I sat there wide eyed. Not believing that she just showered me with juice. I shot up from my seat and darted out in the Great Hall. She was already half way down the corridor. I strode up to her, trying to catch her pace. I would teach her, to disrespect me. I watched as she stopped, she looked around and ran her fingers threw her hair lightly tugging on it.  
  
I finally caught up with her, just as she was about to take a left. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I came face to face with her, her green eyes wide and shocked.  
  
"You stupid piece of white trash." I gripped her arms roughly. I was bigger than her, I stood at 6'7'' and I was lean and built from my years of Quidditch. "You dare dishonor my family name, insult me, and even goes as far as to throw something at me, just who exactly do you think you are?" I said in a dangerously calm manner.  
  
She looked flabbergasted.  
  
"I had every right to say the things I said to you. You questioned my background. And insulted me for being American. Your nothing but a prick!" Her voice was low. I tossed my head, feeling the juice trickling down my forehead..  



	5. Chapter 4

-Jaded Prov-  
  
I watched as he tossed his hair. I turned to walk away, but he pulled my arm again. My body was swung around, and would have crashed against his, if my fist hadn't hit is face first. I felt his fingers let my arm go, and I watched as he stumbled back, holding his jaw.  
  
"You will regret that." He mumbled still holding his jaw.  
  
"Yeah tell some on who cares, you jerk off!" I said, lightly rubbing my arm. I smiled as he stalked off.  
  
I started to walk back towards the Great Hall when, I was greeted by Severus.  
  
"What do you think your doing!" I winced slightly when he addressed me, his voice sharp and deep.  
  
"You should have heard the things he was saying to me, he deserved it, every thing." I said to the man, looking up into his cold eyes.  
  
"You stupid girl, have you forgotten why you are hear?" He put his hand on my back and pushed me down the hall.  
  
"No, I haven't and I won't. But that doesn't mean that I am going to stand by, and let him say things to me like that, it was uncalled for, even if he is a Malfer, or what ever his name is." I bit my tongue; I knew I would start spitting acid if I became bitter about it.  
  
I was led down the hall to a statue.  
  
"English Toffee." I watched as the statue, melted into the wall, making an opening. The room was decorated with silver and green. The torches were placed high on the wall, casting long shadows across the room. There were chairs and couches by the fireplace, and long wooden tables for studying.  
  
"This is our common room, you know the pass word." He walked across the room and up a flight of stairs. "This is the girls dorm room. Your things are all ready placed on your bed. I trust you will stay out of trouble." I turned my head slightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess." I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"No, you will, or you won't. This is your last chance. You are 17, it is time you grow up and stop with these foolish games." I winced slightly; his words were biting into my skin.  
  
"Okay." I told him, he straightened up and peered down at me. I suddenly felt small compared to all these people. I had messed up so much in my life I couldn't possibly find redemption from my family. I was a lost cause in this vast reality that is life.  
  
I watched Severus walk off, not giving me a second glance. I sighed and walked in to the girls' dormitories. The smell of sandalwood filled my nose as I walked the line of beds. I found my trunk; it was solid silver, given to me as a departing gift. I ran my fingers over the etchings, the soft divots that created the swirling patterns of vines. My hands went down to the latch, two twirls to the right, 27, seven knots to the left, 20, and one turn back to the right, 4. I heard the tiny click of the lock and flung it open.  
  
The first thing that caught my eye was a black leather bound book. I grabbed it and flipped it open, seeing the animated pictures of my friends. I reached out to brush my finger against a picture.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"No Jaded, don't do that!" Tia said as she set the camera up.  
"You guys are dumb. I swear." Mekiya stated with a hand on her hip  
  
I felt Darren's arm around my waist and I smiled. Every one huddled together as the flash blinded us.  
End  
  
I sighed and watched as the people moved, making bunny ears and such behind each others back. I smiled and turned the page slowly....


	6. Chapter 5

-Draco Prov-  
  
I stood in the shower, rinsing my hair. It wasn't every day that some random girl throws juice at you. In a way I was pissed, but intrigued by her boldness. I frowned, nonetheless she was disrespectful and she would get what is coming to her. If my father found out that I didn't handle this properly, he would be pissed.  
  
I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. If she keeps her attitude up, her stay here will be a living hell...  
  
-Jaded Prov-  
  
I was disrupted from my memories by the sound of rustling feet.  
  
"Hey.. You, girl! 


	7. Chapter 6

- 3 Months Later Draco Prov-  
  
3 months in to the school year and it was al ready become intolerable. In the time that I could be here, I could be doing something productive for my father. Word of mouth was the Dark Lord was growing stronger; his army's were growing with ever passing day. It wouldn't be long before we stormed the all of London, taking prisoners and fighting for the cause that should have been won so long ago. My job here was to keep and eye on Potter and Weasley. It seems though, every time I tried to concentrate on my duties, people got in my way.  
  
I glanced at the clock on the stonewall. Potions were in 5 minutes. I got up and grabbed all my stuff and went into the common room.  
  
"Hey. 


	8. Chapter 7

-Jaded Prov-  
  
His grip tightened on my arm, his breath tickling my ear.  
  
"Do you want to go back? Back home, to that thing you called a life? 


	9. Chapter 8

- Draco Prov-  
  
I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to come over. She lifted her cauldron up and dropped in on my desk. The contents in it gave a little rattle and I glared at her.  
  
" You might NOT want to go around slamming things on tables in this class. 


	10. Chapter 9

-Jaded Prov-  
  
"That will be it for today, clean every thing up and get out." Severus said. I stood up and grabbed my bag, putting the lids on every thing. I carefully placed every thing in my bag, shutting it up and sealing it. I peered down at Draco, he was gathering his things as well.  
  
I felt and rough, heavy hand on my shoulder, and I turned slightly to peer up into Goyle's face. He was taller than me, and much more muscular. My eyes traveled up his arm, the large lumps of muscle showed threw the fabric of his robes.   
  
"Pansy wants you." He said, his voice was booming, and cheerful. I licked over my lips and bit my bottom one. I turned towards my brown haired friend and walked to her.  
  
"How did it go?" She asked excitedly. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
  
"How did what go?" I asked her curiously. She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Working with him, Draco. He is hot Jaded!" I made a snorting sound and laughed, Pansy frowned as she stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh Pansy, it was so fun, he stared at me with those dreamy blue eyes. It was so heavenly!!!!" I said in mock adoration. Pansy laughed and shoved me.  
  
"I am serious, I know a few girls that would just die to work with him." I watched as she glanced back at him, Crabbe and Goyle surrounding him.  
  
"Why would they want to work with a fag like that?" I said nonchalantly. I was beside my self with hate for that person. He diluted me, called me things that I took personally.  
  
He thought because he was so much richer than every one, he was somebody important. He had his head to far in the sky to notice the people on the ground. Every one suffers loss and tragedy in there life, and just because he hadn't experienced his yet, it suddenly made him better. You would think he would know, what comes up must come down, and that when he falls, there will be no one to catch him. There will be no one to save him from hitting the ground.  
  
Pansy kept going threw reasons but I had stopped listening. I was lost in my own thoughts. He frustrated me, and some how I wanted to make him see, he wasn't every thing.... 


	11. Chapter 10

- Draco Prov-  
  
Me, Crabbe and Goyle made our way down to the green houses. Herbology was not one of my favorite subjects, but I did enough to get by. We slowly made our way up the hill tour green house 7. We were greeted by our short, plump teacher, Professor Sprout.  
  
"Come in, come in, and take a seat. I understand you are working on a sleeping drought. Today we will be planting some Poison Ivy, which will be used in stage 4 of your drought." I looked across my table; Pansy was sitting there, talking to Jaded.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking at the black haired girl. She just had this attitude about her that bothered me. It was like she aggravated me with out even doing any thing.  
  
"Now, you will be planting the seeds in rows of 3. Once your have completed that, you will pour exactly 34ths of Insta-Grow over the seeds. Do not put any more then that amount, or the Ivy will sprout to quickly, and will kill all the other plants surrounding it."

I took the sack of seeds that was being passed around and took out my 9 seeds. I looked around and watched as every one poked their fingers into the soft dirt. I scrunched up my nose and looked around. I wasn't about to dirty my fingers like that. I took out my wand. I was just about to caste a spell when a clump of dirt hit my shoulder.  
  
"Oh come of it Draco." My eyes grew wide with shock as I looked at Pansy, then down at my shoulders.  
  
"Don't!" I barked at her, looking her dead in the eyes. Her normal cheerful eyes flashed with pain. I looked back down at my dirt, taking my wand and poking it in the soil. I then, slowly dropped my seeds in, and covered them up.  
  
"Do you always have to be so mean." I looked at Jaded.  
  
"Do you always have to be so fucking nosey?" I narrowed my eyes, as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You should watch your self, Draco, because I have had it with your shit." I watched as her short figure stood up and leaned against the table.  
  
"You should learn to respect those above you." I stood as well. Her blindness to authority was mind boggling, I had never met any one as bold as she was. I am superior to half of these brainless twits. I would rather be hexed to death, then be showed up by this women.  
  
I was knocked back when I felt something heavy come in to contact with my head. My hand shot up to cover the spot when I heard a lot bang on the table. Her herbology book lay in front of me. I snatched my wand up and screamed the quickest thing that came to my mind. "STUPIFY!" 


End file.
